


The Way He Looks At Me

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Introspection, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Doug sure as heck never looked at me like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unnatural Writers Club. Prompt: "I don't need romance, I have-"

There’s something about him. Something about the way he watches me. As if I’m the last person on the planet. 

 

No. That’s not quite right.

 

It’s more like I’m the last person in the universe with a drop of water and he’s dying of thirst. 

 

I don’t know why he always looks at me like that. I’ve never been particularly attractive or smart. There’s nothing of note about me. I’m just...me. Average, normal, boring me. Only, when he looks at me that way, I feel special. I feel like I’m more than what I’ve always been, like maybe there’s more to me than just being me. 

 

Doug sure as heck never looked at me like that. 

 

Then again, Doug was just Doug. Chuck is so much more that Doug ever was. He’s God, after all. Any woman would be flattered if he looked at her that way, but I’m not just any woman. 

 

I’m a woman that’s been hurt. I’m a woman that’s spent the last who knows how many years tearing herself apart every time she sees her own reflection. I’m also the woman that’s beheaded vampires and exorcised demons. I’ve given angels what for and I’ve even given Chuck a tongue lashing or two. 

 

So why does he keep looking at me like that?

 

Jody snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my attention, and I turn to her with a somewhat startled look on my face. 

 

“Ask him out.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Chuck. Ask him out. Staring at each other from across the room is nice, but nothing is ever going to happen if you don’t get up and go over there.”

 

“Ain’t he supposed to do the askin’?” I mutter. Maybe I’m a bit old fashion, but I’ve never been the one to make the first move and the idea is terrifying. 

 

“Sure,” Jody says with a too-sweet smile. “If you want to wait forever for it to happen. He’s shy, Donna. He’ll never make a move on his own if he thinks there is even the slightest chance you’ll say no.”

 

“Isn’t he supposed to be omnipotent?” 

 

“I guess he is, but maybe God doesn’t know much about romance. Maybe he doesn’t know how to ask you out.”

 

I give her a look that tells her exactly what I think of that comment. He’s not that shy. I’ve seen him walking around at night in nothing but his boxers, humming showtunes. I’ve also seen him make breakfast in pajamas and an apron, singing folk songs at the top of his lungs. 

 

“Being shy isn’t his problem.” I finally reply before taking a sip of steaming tea. “Besides, I don’t need romance, I have -”

 

I’m cut off as his eyes catch mine again, and before I can finish my sentence or even my thought, he’s standing in front of me, scrubbing at the back of his neck with one hand and biting at his bottom lip. He adjusts his glasses then starts to wring his hands. 

 

“Um...hey.”

 

“Hi there.” I give him my usual smile.

 

“Listen, I was thinking, maybe we could go...out sometime. O-or not. Ya know. Up to you.” His stammer is probably the sweetest, cutest thing I’ve ever seen, and it takes a swift kick to the shin from Jody for my mind to start working again.

 

“Yeah. Sure. That sounds just great.” I say in a rush. I can feel my cheeks burning, and I’m just praying it’s not too obvious.

 

“Great,” He seems happy with my answer and he smiles, really smiles, and walks away.

 

“Yeah. You don’t need romance at all.” 

 

“Stuff it, Jody.”


End file.
